Unintended pregnancies are pregnancies that are mistimed, unplanned or unwanted at the time of conception. Unintended pregnancy mainly results from engaging in vaginal sexual activity without the use of contraception, or due to incorrect use of a contraceptive method, but may also arise from the failure of the contraception method when used correctly to prevent pregnancy. Available contraception methods include use of birth control pills, a condom, intrauterine device (IUD, IUC, IUS), contraceptive implant, hormonal patch, hormonal ring, cervical caps, diaphragms, spermicides, or sterilization. Women choose to use a contraceptive method based on method efficacy, medical considerations, side effects, convenience, availability, friends' or family members' experience, religious views, and many other factors. Some cultures limit or discourage access to birth control because they consider it to be morally or politically undesirable. Unintended pregnancies may also result from rape, incest or various other forms of forced or unwanted sex.
Sexually transmitted infections (STI), also referred to as sexually transmitted diseases (STD) and venereal diseases (VD), are infections that are commonly spread by sex, especially vaginal intercourse, anal sex and oral sex. Most STIs initially do not cause symptoms. This results in a greater risk of passing the disease on to others. Symptoms and signs of disease may include vaginal discharge, penile discharge, ulcers on or around the genitals, and pelvic pain. STIs acquired before or during birth may result in poor outcomes for the baby. Some STIs may cause problems with the ability to get pregnant. The most effective way of preventing STIs is by not having sex. In 2008, it was estimated that 500 million people were infected with either syphilis, gonorrhea, chlamydia or trichomoniasis. At least an additional 530 million people have genital herpes and 290 million women have human papillomavirus. STIs other than HIV resulted in 142,000 deaths in 2013. In the United States there were 19 million new cases of sexually transmitted infections in 2010. There is often shame and stigma associated with these infections. The term sexually transmitted infection is generally preferred over the terms sexually transmitted disease and venereal disease, as it includes those who do not have symptomatic disease.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,596,997 A discloses a female panty condom that has a panty that has an opening generally at the genital area of the wearer and is located approximately over the vagina of the wearer. The panty is a form of underwear worn by women and covers the genital area. A pouch includes a front side having a slit and a backside having a slit affixed to the panty. The slit in the front side of the pouch and the slit in the backside of the pouch are aligned. A sheath is positioned within the pouch behind the slit in the front side of the pouch such that the penis of a male partner may enter the opening of the sheath through the opening in the panty. The sheath will extend to cover the penis as it moves through the slit in the backside of the pouch and into the vagina of the wearer.
U.S. Patent 20130133665 A1 discloses a male or female full genital protective barrier garment device that has at least one inwardly or outwardly expandable and collapsible orifice covering for safe sex protection from body fluids, pathogens and parasites for a wearer and a partner which includes integral and multiple sensory, textural, visual and/or body enhancement components along with herbal, chemical and/or natural elements for increased stimulation in an undergarment device. The device includes a portion of the interior, and/or exterior surfaces of said male or female undergarment device have integral textural sensory sexual stimulant elements specifically positioned proximal to the wearer's, or partner's erogenous zones or other highly sensitive skin surface areas, which may include, but is not limited to the areas of a female person's “G-spot”, “A-spot”, “U-spot”, clitoris, and anal area, and a male person's penis, scrotum, and anal area; to provide pleasure and stimulation to those areas. The underwear also allows for penetration of one or more body orifices by means of integral, permanently attached, liquid impermeable, inwardly or outwardly expandable and collapsible condom/sheath component element/s, which are closed at the distal end.